Duhar
Duhar is a negative psychological response to real or perceived lack of intimacy and community with others, characterized by pervasive melancholia, feelings of intense sadness, anxiety in social situations, and reclusiveness, along with various cognitive and behavioral symptoms. It tends to occur in response to bullying or social exclusion and is enduring and pervasive throughout a person's life experience. It causes a person to feel as if s/he is unloved even when many people love him/her deeply and makes it difficult for him/her to trust people. Signs and symptoms Duhar is a subtle condition, often mistaken for mere loneliness, apathy, shyness, or introversion, and is sometimes confused with clinical depression; however, it is an intense psychological condition that affects one's self-image, perception of self in relation to others, emotion, and ability to interact with others. There are several mental, emotional, behavioral, social, and occupational signs and symptoms. Not all duhareii exhibit the same signs and symptoms. Mental signs and symptoms The words and general performance of a person in daily living can indicate duhar. The signs and symptoms include * memory loss, reactive amnesia * decline in analytical reasoning skills * loss of ability to apply prior knowledge to novel situations * decline in academic performance * questioning the very foundation of one's existence, criticizing oneself * general psychic regression, as if returning to an infantile state or gradually tending toward insanity Emotional signs A person's emotional expressions or lack thereof can indicate duhar. Signs include * prolonged sadness * pervasive worry, all-encompassing anxiety * apathy, indifference toward life in general * continual outbursts of anger, temper tantrums or explosive rages * suddenly developing irrational fears, phobias * self-hatred, extreme dislike of oneself * depressed mood Social signs A person's interactions with others and the way s/he feels about others can indicate duhar, as by: * reclusiveness, tendency to refrain from socializing with people * rejection of intimacy, refusal to let anyone know him/her socially or romantically * having few or no meaningful relationships * inability to trust people * fear of people * general aversion to people * lack of desire to participate in social events * overtly questioning the intentions of others Behavioral Certain kinds of behaviors can indicate or occur with duhar, including: * self-harm * suicidal attempts or gestures, parasuicide, or actual suicide * odd or peculiar mannerisms, which tend to result in social alienation * social withdrawal Internal characteristics Certain beliefs about oneself and others can indicate, and possibly cause, duhar, including: * that one's life is meaningless, worthless, or purposeless * that one is undeserving of love, affection, or human relationships * that one does not need love, affection, or human intimacy * that one is fundamentally, entirely, and irredeemably evil or immoral * that people who claim to be friends with one are only pretending and either pity one or are using one for some personal gain Diagnosis There is no set of specific criteria for a condition called duhar; it is the concept that social isolation can lead to severe, sometimes suppressed, mental distress. Causes Duhar is believed by psychologists to be a result of various intrapersonal and social factors. Social isolation When a person is rejected by society at large for a significant period of time, especially during childhood or adolescence, s/he may begin to experience loneliness and begin to fear other people. Furthermore, s/he may believe that no one loves or cares about him/her and thus believe himself/herself to be socially inept and feel worthless. Having withdrawn from society, the person develops peculiar habits and mannerisms, and forms irrational or unusual thought processes. In fact, duhar itself means "the evils of non-intimacy (the ill effects of lacking close relationships)". Identity crisis Unsure of his/her own identity, a person attempts to reach out to others in order to subconsciously establish a form of collective identity. However, people reject him/her, considering him/her clingy and overdependent. Thus, the person becomes sad and looks inside himself/herself to find the cause of his/her social issues. He/she begins to realize for the first time that he/she is unsure of himself/herself. As a reaction to a corrupt society Treatment As a kind of dauj ''(emotional distress), ''duhar tends to be treated through talk therapy, in which a therapist and a client analyze the causes of the client's distress and discuss solutions, and social skills training. Antidepressants are generally not recommended for this condition.Category:Zekian psychiatry